Heartbeat : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: An Oak tree, a book, and a heartbeat. Naruto is unsure of his and Sasuke's relationship, but since he can't express his feelings, he lets his heartbeat do all the talking. NaruSasu, Fluff, Yaoi and Male/Male


Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
>Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Summary:  
>An Oak tree, a book, and a heartbeat. Naruto is unsure of his and Sasuke's relationship, but since he can't express his feelings, he lets his heartbeat do all the talking.<p>

Rated T for:  
>NaruSasu, MaleMale/ Shounen-ai and Yaoi

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Heartbeat<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sat under the large oak tree, centred in the middle of the school grounds only field that wasn't occupied for sports that hot summer's day. By the raven's side, a blond boy sat with him. His back was pressed up against the soft green grass, with his arms and fingers out stretched towards him as he gazed lazily at the hot sun.<br>Every now and then, the blond boy (also known as Naruto Uzumaki) glanced over to where Sasuke sat. His black bangs were in his eyes, hanging down the sides of his pale and beautiful face. He was wearing rather thickly back rimmed glasses and the usual school uniform. A question had been brewing up from the back of Naruto's mind, and he was unsure of whether he should share it with his closest of friends. He nibbled his lower lip nervously, while fiddling with one of the corners on his white school shirt, which was never tucked into his trousers. The blond opened his mouth, as if to speak, but clamped it shut again. This question was utterly ridiculous!

"Sasuke," he said, slowly shuffling up to sit up straight on the grass.

Sasuke didn't look away from his book, but his eyes did shift to the side upon hearing Naruto's voice. "Yes?" He replied softly.

Naruto took a moment to collect himself and sighed deeply. "I – I want to know what we are . . ."

Sasuke was shocked and confused. He still kept his eyes away from Naruto's, "What do you mean, Naruto?" he asked, keeping his eyes focused on the pages in his book, even if now he wasn't paying attention to what the words said.

Naruto sighed again and shuffled closer to Sasuke, resting his back against the thick trunk of the oak tree. He slowly pushed Sasuke's book down, and gazed at the Uchiha with warm blue eyes. Sasuke slowly gazed back at Naruto, raising his head a little higher and giving the blond a better view of his eyes still behind glass lenses.

"I mean, I want to know what the deal is between us." He asked, keeping his gentle, while his eyes stared deep into Sasuke's.

Sasuke's cheeks instantly blushed, as the pale skin on his cheek bones turned scarlet. He stuttered, wanting to pry away from Naruto's gaze. He swiftly turned his head to the side to tear his eyes from Naruto's. "I…" He mumbled, but before he could make up excuses that would steer the conversation into a different direction, the blond placed his hand upon Sasuke's blushing cheek and turned his face towards his own.

"Don't be afraid to look at me Sasuke." He said, sounding serious as he kept the contact between their eyes. He stared deep into those dark almond eyes, wanting only to drown in their dark abyss. Sasuke only attempted to refuse the gaze and looked away from the intense stare he felt from Naruto, for it was beginning to cause a swarm of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "I know that what happened between us was, _**different**_. But you can't keep ruing away from your feelings . . .!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it upon his chest. "Do you feel that?" He whispered.

Sasuke gasped as the palm of his hand was pressed firmly to Naruto's chest, feeling his heart thudding wildly. The butterflies in his stomach didn't stop, if only, they grew bigger and angrier. They swarmed and flapped their large wings inside of his stomach, almost to the point where they made him want to throw up. He took a trembled breath and stared at his hand upon Naruto's shirt. Naruto's body was warm, and he could feel the heat under his school shirt, and he could still vaguely remember the way his chest had felt next to his own that night. Sasuke dared to look up, and lock his eyes with Naruto's cool blue eyes. "Yes," he whispered in response. He could feel it. He could feel Naruto's heat, his heart and his love. He could feel it all from his chest.

"That's for you." Naruto hissed back with a comforting grin. "All that, right there. It's all for you. You make my heart thud so hard it hurts!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He kept his eyes locked with Naruto's in an intense gaze that felt like hours. As their eyes remained stuck to each other, their bodies and their faces began to grow closer until they could each feel the other's warm breaths on their lips.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped in a hiss so low not even Sasuke could make out the word. But he managed to understand, and whispered Naruto's name in response. "I love you."

Their eyes closed and Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto. The blond pulled himself closer to, filling up any space between them until their chins were touching, and their lips were brushing against the others teasingly. Sasuke's book fell to the grass with a shallow thud and his arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck as Naruto's own arms simultaneously embraced the Uchiha. Naruto could almost taste the raven's lips, feel his breath and hear his heart beating frantically in his chest. He wanted to dive into the warm cavern of Sasuke's mouth and to feel his tongue sliding around with his. He wanted to have his lips meet with the Uchiha's, and to run his hands down his body. He wanted him so bad.  
>And it wasn't long till it happened…<br>They sat under the shade of the oak tree, both wrapped in each other's arms, kissing, embracing and feeling their hearts slowly melting into one mess of racing beats.

* * *

><p>AN: NaruSasu are my favourite yaoi couple, so I just had to write something short, fluffy and sweet for them. Reviews? :)


End file.
